naruto_upcoming_generationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atsuto Uchiha
Atsuto Uchiha is the secondary main character of the serie Naruto: Different Paths. He is a former shinobi of Kusagakure and the last survivng member of an group of Uchiha Clan families that emigrated from Konohagakure prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre and thus, one of the clans overall last survivng members. He is currently a member of Akatsuki and the partner of Danh Waru. Background Ten years prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre, a group of Uchiha families emigrated from Konoha. These were later hunted down by Danzo Shimura and some of his Root-members. Atsuto's mother, who were pregnant at that time with Atsuto's older brother, were at that time visiting an old friend in Kusagakure. When her husband arrived with the news of what had happened, they decided to stay in the village for protection. Three years later, Atsuto was born. Up until age thirteen, Atsuto lived a happy life. He was considered as one of the most gifted shinobi to ever have been born in Kusa and activated his Sharingan at age ten. Then one day, a man claiming to be an accomplice of his father, asked Atsuto to show where he lived in order to leave an important message. Once there, the man revealed that he was an assasin sent by the village to retrieve the Sharingan from the Uchiha family and killed Atsuto's brother and parents in front of him. The grief of loosing his family and his own part in it awoke the Mangekyo Sharingan in his eyes, which he used to kill the assasin. While crying over his familys corpses, he was approached by Shien Uchiha, who told him the story of the Uchiha and invited him to join Akatsuki as the first member in his quest to bring an end to the suffering people had to go through. Having seen Shien's Sharingan and knowing he was one of his last fellow Uchiha, Atsuto accepted, making him the first person to join. Two years after Atsuto joined, another child prodigy of the same age were recruited into the Akatsuki. Believing that the organisation only held place for one child prodigy, Atsuto challenged Genzo to a battle. The battle ended in a stalemate, starting the rivalry between the two young Akatsuki members. While still aiming to throw Genzo out of the organisation to show that he is the greatest prospect, Atsuto has come to have some kind of mutual respect for him and has stated that he only will allow him to leave once he himself has defeated him. Personality When he was still a child, Atsuto would usually be a kind-hearted and nice person, caring towards his family and friendly towards his comrades. However, since losing his parents and most important his leading light: his brother, Atsuto has grown much colder and rarely speaks friendly to anyone. Even Shien, his leader and fellow Uchiha survivor, rarely gets any respect from him. At times, Atsuto has also shown to have a cruel side to him, as he never hesitates to kill someone and even killed his first partner in Akatsuki, when the latter badmouthed the Uchiha. This also proves that He is very devoted to the clan, despite never knowing anything of the clan itself. Appearence Atsuto has pale skin and black hair, along with a pair of onyx-black eyes. When he was still a kid, he wore a blue kimono-like shirt along with dark-blue shorts and sandals. His hair was usually tied back in a high ponytail and he was often seen smiling. Also, he used to wear the villages forehead protector, which he discarded upon joining Akatsuki. In the present, Atsuto is noticebly taller and more muscular than during his youth. He now keeps his hair shorter and more free, making it take on a more spiky appearence, similar to Sasuke Uchiha. His overall attire is still unknown since he keeps it concealed beneath his Akatsuki cloak. However, he wears the hooded version of the cloak and allows a high, gray collar to show around his neck, giving him an appearence similar to Sasuke's while he was hunting Killer Bee. Abilities Having been called one of the biggest prospects to ever be born within Kusagakure, it can be assumed that Atsuto's potential as a ninja is unusually high. He graduated from the academy with the highest grades ever to be achieved in the academys history and awoke the Sharingan shortly after. The fact that he could fight on equal terms with Genzo Netsuishi is a proof that Atsuto is powerful. As an Uchiha, he also has a natural affinity for Fire Release, which he discovered at an early age and by now has mastered to a level equal to that of Genzo Netsuishi and Sasuke Uchiha. Intelligence Having graduated from the academy with the ghighest score in history, Atsuto's intelligence is obviously high. He has shown to be able to turn even the most simple technique into a dangerous move which possibly can result in a fatal wound or killing his opponent immidietely. He can also make up a quick reserve plan, should his original one fail and can come up with genial ideas in the midst of a battle. Genzo even states that Atsuto's intellect is almost equal to his own, while Shien says that while Atsuto still has some way to go to catch up to Genzo, he is on good way. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Being of the Uchiha clan, Atsuto has a natural affinity towards Fire Release, which he discovered at an early age. Since he did not grow up along with the rest of the clan, he does not know the clan's coming-of-age technique, but has instead learned som of the traditional Fire techniques from Kusagakure, such as the Fire Release: Demon Lantern. With this, he can create everything from small, lantern-like fire orbs to bigger, ghost-like fire "demons" that can attack the opponent at his command. While the technique mainly requires chakra control to perform, he can add more chakra to make them grow to the size of a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, thus making it even more destructive than the clans signature technique. He can also breathe fire on a string or close-by object using Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. Aside from this, his Mangekyo Sharingan allows him to use Amaterasu, the highest level of fire technique. After joining Akatsuki, Atsuto also began studying Wind Release in order to strengthen his fire techniques even further. So far, he has shown a combination of the Wind Release: Gale Palm along with the Fire Release: Demon Lantern, which greatly increases the destructive power of the flames created from the later technique. He can also use this technique in different combinations with his shuriken. Shurikenjutsu Since an early age, Atsuto have been skilled in the use of weapons and especially shuriken in this regard. He has been shown to nail flies to a tree with kunai knives and was shown to be able to hit multiple targets, one of which were hidden in a blind spot, in their center. After Sasuke Uchiha joined Aktsuki, he started teaching Atsuto how to hide shuriken in the shadow of another and also how to manipulate shuriken with the help of wire strings. Atsuto has shown particular skill in the first mentioned, to the point he can perform it with his Yasaka Magatama Genjutsu Despite his independant skill in Ninjutsu, Atsuto prefers the use of genjutsu, as it require less chakra to use. He is very prominent in this particular skill and can place the opponent under genjutsu by simply pointing his finger at them. Depending on the situation, he can simply paralyze the foe or use a more cruel illusion to break their will. Aided in this by his Sharingan, Atsuto is a master in using illusions and has been stated to be a worthy hier to the title of genjutsu master, after his clansmen Shisui and Itachi Uchiha. Sharingan Atsuto awoke the Sharingan shortly after graduating from the academy. It originally only had one tomoe in each eye, however, it had fully matured when Atsuto became 12. This shows his quick growth in using it as it went from one tomoe to three in each eye over two years. While he rarely uses its copying ability, he often uses it to read the opponents movements and cast genjutsu. His skill in reading his opponents movements, along with his high inelligence, allows him to see trhrough the workings of a technique after seeing it only one time and counter effectively, him even being superior to Genzo Netsuishi in this regard. While he never "wasted his time" on learning the typical ninjutsu style of his clan, he did lay down hard work to learn and master the Sharingan's unique genjutsu capabilities. He can place the opponent under a genjutsu by simply pointing his finger at them and can even turn his opponents own genjutsu against them. As he used it almost constantly during his training with it, he also furthered the time he could keep it activated, to the point that he can use it almost at all times with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Mangekyo Sharingan After the death of his family, Atsuto awoke his Mangekyo Sharingan, which took the simple form of a black triangle on a red background, and killed his family's assasin. After learning more about it from Shien Uchiha, he decided not to use it if not absolutely nescesarily. Despite this, there is no doubt that the Mangekyo blessed Atsuto with his most powerful techniques and that his overall battle strength went of the charts when he decided to activate it. The first ability Atsuto showed with his Mangekyo was Amaterasu, the highest level of fire technique, which awoke in his right eye as soon as his Mangekyo first activated. Using it unintentionally at first, it burned his familys assasin to ashes. From the beginning, his skill with the black flames, which forms at the point his eye looks at, was shown to be unusually high, surpassing that of Itachi while it still was inferior to Sasuke's. However, as he began losing his sight because of using it, his aim started to worsen and in the end, he couldn't use it at all since he didn't know what he was hitting. The second ability he showed was Tsukuyomi, the ultimate genjutsu. While Amaterasu is cast from his right eye, his Tsukuyomi is cast from the left. With it, he can cause high mental trauma and break the victims will easily. While ti is said that his skill with it surpasses Sasuke's, he still has some way to go until he reaches the level of Itachi, where he can manipulate the victims impression of time within the Genjutsu. The third and final ability Atsuto displayed with his Mangekyo Sharingan was the Susanoo, which is cast from both his eyes. Atsuto's Susanoo differs from Sasuke's in the way that it is crimson red in colour and doesn't wield a bow. Instead, it wields a normal chakra blade in its right hands and a shield in its left. Other than that, in it's final form, it gains a different layer of armor, making it resemble Itachi's version more than Sasuke's. Quotes (To the assasin) "You liar! I trusted you and i trusted the whole village! WE trusted the whole village and now you tell me they just used us?! If You don't take that back, I'll kill you! No, wait, I'll kill you anyway!" (To Genzo) "There is not enough place in this organisation for two geniuses. Let's find out who's best suited for the position!" Trivia *Atsuto Uchiha's name is based on the Japanese soccer player Atsuto Uchida.